organizationeternalfandomcom-20200215-history
Nobody
right|thumb|The Nobody Emblem A Nobody is a type of being from the world of Kingdom Hearts, created by Tetsuya Nomura. Creation Nobodies are born when a Heart is swallowed in Darkness by one means or another. They are the remaining two parts of Life left over when a Heart solely leaves: the Body and the Soul. The Body is in essence a shell in which the will of a person remains, refusing to become one with the Darkness. The Soul allows them life and memories - giving them a base on which to live. Not all those who become Heartless can become Nobodies, as it requires a certain amount of willpower to overcome fading away. Only those with the strongest wills, or the strongest resistance to being overtaken by Darkness, may retain their human appearance (though often with some minor to moderate physical changes - usually hair color or length). Weaker wills who are still able to become Nobodies lose most of their bodies in the process. The remaining form is filled with Nothingness, and contorted in barely-human shapes: the Lesser Nobodies. The more human and the more alike a Nobody is to its original self, the more "real" they are, and therefore, the stronger they are. Birth Due to losing their affiliation to Light and Darkness when they lose their Heart, the lost body and soul are transported from the Realm of Light almost instantly. They reform into existence on a world in the Realm of In-Between, worlds that also have no affiliation and will harbor these neutral souls. When a new Nobody is born into the In-Between Realm, in-tune Nobodies are able to sense it. They are generally greeted by another, more experienced Nobody to welcome them into their new life. The Palace of Dusk is often responsible for this, though sometimes, Organizations will send high-ranking members to collect them instead. Their nature is explained to them, they are given their new name, and are welcomed to The World that Never Was, where they receive their Black Coats and learn the ways of Nobody society. Nature Human Form Human-Form Nobodies go through very little change upon becoming a Nobody. Their strong will has held their physical body together through the Darkness, and they return almost identical to their original self, usually with changes only to minor things such as hair length and color, or slight skin-tone variations. They are also gifted with a single element to control and a single weapon to summon at will. Other abilities can be learned and other weapons obtained and used in addition to these. Lesser Form Lesser-Form Nobodies on the other hand go through a drastic change, due to their inability to completely retain their bodies through the Darkness. They become twisted and deformed, and most of their bodies are composed of pure Nothingness taking solid form around their will. Neutrality Due to losing their Hearts, their source of alignment to Light and Dark as well as the object tying them to the Realms of Light and Darkness, they are shunned by both. Nothingness in either Realm can upset the balance of Light and Dark, so they must only exist in the Realm of In-Between - as seen mainly by those outside that Realm. Because of the Nothing from whence they come, Heartless do not appear to notice them, unless threatened or commanded by them. Emotions Because they lack Hearts, the source of emotion, they cannot feel true emotion as Complete Beings do. Instead, they rely on their memories to determine what they ought to feel, or how they should react in certain situations. Sometimes, most often in human-forms, fragments of Hearts remain, allowing one to feel some emotion, or a particular emotion. Also, Nobodies are able to build "false Hearts" by becoming part of a close relationship with others, allowing them to feel much more. Lesser-forms often have a more difficult time of either of these, due to their lack of most of their memories. Despite popular misconception, Nobodies can feel all physical sensations their former body could. Memories Most human-form Nobodies retain their full memories of their past lives (at least, all memory they had just prior to losing their Hearts). They are sometimes disoriented upon birth, taking some time to regain their memories. It is only in rare cases that human-forms completely lose their memory - though still possess the same attitude as their former selves. Lesser-forms, on the other hand, often lose their memory of their past lives completely, or remember very little. This results in them being able to "feel" fewer emotions, and having a harder time existing, sometimes causing a downward spiral into fading away. Naming Nobodies, upon birth, are granted a new name to go along with their new life, composed of the letters of the name they were originally known best as, anagrammed with the letter X. It was a tradition started by Xemnas that has carried on through generations of new Nobodies. While unnecessary, most Nobodies follow this trend. As most Lesser Nobodies do not remember their true names, they do not follow this scheme - rather, they invent names for themselves. At times, they will anagram these names to appear closer to human forms. Abilities Element Human-form Noodies are "born" with the innate ability to command one specific element or attribute. This element is something generally significant to their past lives, and many times, it is simply an enhancement of an ability they held before. Like much about Nobodies, it is unknown what causes this boost in magical power, though it could have to do with the Nobody's lack of alignment to Light or Darkness, or perhaps a strengthened relationship to a certain passion or interest from their past lives to replace their missing Heart. Lesser-form Nobodies do not seem to have as much choice or control, but do seem to be gifted with limited power over the Nothingness element - the most obvious example being the Sorcerer's control over the Nothingness cubes. Weapon Human-form Nobodies are also born with one specific weapon that they can summon at will. These also seem to have bearing on their former lives, and often work alongside their element, if they are not used directly to control it. These weapons can be altered by equipping them with "Gears:" items that can be equipped to a Nobody Weapon to change its appearance and abilities. Again, Lesser-form Nobodies have little say in their own weapon. Each type of Lesser has a specific weapon that they use, if they have one at all. This can sometimes change, however, when it comes to Independent Lessers. Portals Having no Light in their Hearts to dissuade them, they can naturally call Corridors of Darkness into Existence. However, their corridors open into the Realm of Nothing rather than the Realm of Darkness, as Dark portals do. Though they have no Hearts to be corrupted by Darkness, they must still beware and wear Black Coats to prevent the Nothingness from absorbing their bodies and fading away. Heartless Command Due to the extreme amount of willpower it takes to become a Nobody, as opposed to the natural, easy occurrence of becoming a Heartless, Nobodies are naturally more powerful than Heartless of similar varieties (ie. Creepers are more powerful than Shadows, human-forms are more powerful than "boss" Heartless). Because of the natural order of power, Heartless are willing to obey the commands of higher Nobodies. However, Heartless will still attack Nobodies on a regular basis, if they feel threatened. Organizations Organizations are groups of Nobodies that come together for the good of their kind to try to recreate Kingdom Hearts and retrieve their Hearts. *Organization XIII *Organization Return *Organization Eternal *Independent Nobody Association *Palace of Dusk *Organization For Hire See Also Category:Nobodies Category:Existence Category:Lesser Nobodies